The overarching objectives of the administrative and research support core of the Penn State Center for Population Health and Aging (CPHA) are to maintain an organizational structure that will achieve the scientific and program development aims of the proposed center and to cultivate an intellectual environment that facilitates an interdisciplinary focus on issues of population aging and its relation to health. The specific aims are as follows. 1. To facilitate interaction among the affiliated faculty members in the five collaborating centers. 2. To coordinate the program development core and foster the involvement of new investigators in the activities of the Center. 3. To provide investigators with state-of-the-art infrastructural support. . To conduct the administrative and management tasks associated with the CPHA, including the monitoring of the progress of investigators and pilot projects, and maintaining operational oversight on all aspects of the proposed activities. 5. To organize and convene the internal and extemal advisory committees to provide advice, oversight, and decisionmaking with regard to CPHA activities.